


Black Cat

by sinistercereal



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Cat! Rhett, Cat Sex, Halloween, Human! Link, Kinktober, M/M, Mating, No established relationship, Rape, Superstition, cat sex is not consensual, curse, rhink, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: On his way home from the store on Halloween night, Link manages to cross paths with a black cat.





	Black Cat

Link grabbed his bags of groceries from the trunk of his car once he had arrived back at his house. It had taken a lot longer for him to get home since it was Halloween. The guy was already scared to death of driving but now he had to avoid accidently running over kids dressed in black. His engineering job had him pulling overtime the past few weeks so the brunette hadn’t been at the store in a while. Even when he had enough groceries to feed an army, he still found himself ordering takeout just to save him some extra sleep time every night. His internal brain had been nagging him about trying to eat healthy rather than ordering out every night that it had finally won the battle and forced the brunette to do its commands.

_Meow_

The male stopped adding bags to his arms so that he could find the source of the sad yet adorable meow. _Oh God. Did I hit a cat?_ Link had been focused on not hitting kids that it was a possibility. He quickly put every bag back into the trunk before dropping down to the ground on all fours, using his phone as a flashlight to look for the cat. Link waved the light around before a black cat jump out of a bush and pounce on the lit part of the concrete. He chuckled and waved the light around, watching the cat chase it.

As Link put his phone away and turned his attention back to the trunk of his car, he heard another meow come from the cat that had moved closer and was now scratching at the bottom of the man’s jeans. “What? I don’t have anything that I can give you.” Another meow. The brunette chuckled and grabbed a hold of all of his groceries before closing the hood and heading into the house. The cat followed him to the door and ran inside once the door had opened.

“Wow!” He put the bags on the kitchen island before shutting the door and looking at the black cat that had made a nice little home on his couch. Link stared at the cat before approaching it. “I’m not supposed to have pets. It’s against my lease.” He reached his hand out toward the cat and was welcomed with a nice bite and a loud hiss. Link jerked back and almost fainted from the sight of blood from the attack. He ran to the sink and washed off his hand, scrubbing it thoroughly to kill any disease that the stray was probably carrying.

He turned and saw the cat sitting on the island, looking curiously at the grocery bags. “No!” Link scooped the cat up and was surprised by how calm the cat was in his arms. As he grabbed the handle of the front door to put the cat back outside, the saddest meow from the stray tore open the man’s weak heart. He looked down as the cat rolled over so that its stomach was exposed. Link sighed and softly booped the cat’s nose, watching as the creature shut his eyes with complete bliss and stared to purr. _Damnit_.

The brunette opened one of the cabinets and found a can of tuna that the guy never ate. He put the cat down on the counter as he opened up the can and put the contents of the fish into a bowl for the stray to enjoy. Link watched as the stray waited patiently for the food, knowing that it was indeed for him. “Here you go, buddy.”

Link noticed the name on the cat’s collar as he happily ate. _Rhett. What a weird name for a cat._ He took the time to put the groceries away before noticing that it was already past 9pm. _Shit. I need to go to bed._ The male poured himself a bowl of cereal for dinner before heading up to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Right when he was climbing into bed, he remembered about his surprise guest. The male went downstairs and looked for his new feline friend. “Rhett?” No response. The guy almost had a heart attack when he saw a pair of eyes watching him from underneath his bed in the dark. “Rhett?” A low growl emitted from under the mattress. Link turned on the light and looked at the feline. “What are you doing down there?” He laid on the ground so that he could look at the stray. Link reached his hand out and was violently scratched. He quickly pulled back. “Ow! What the hell, Rhett!?”

The man’s eyes widened as the stray’s green eyes started to glow from under the bed. _What the hell?_ He quickly jerked away from the bed as the stray’s figure started morphing into something else. _Holy shit! _Link bolted down stairs. In a panic, he grabbed a ladle since most of his dishes were still in the dishwasher. _How am I supposed to fend myself off with this thing?!_

His body stiffened when he heard something make its way down the stairs. “You better run! I’m armed! I’ll call the cops!”

Link rose a brow as a human cat walked toward him from the hallway on all fours. A human silhouette with black fur, ears, and a tail but with a human face and brown head hair. The brunette wasn’t for sure if he should run or if he should give the guy candy since it was primetime for trick or treating.

The cat smirked and stood on two legs as it made his way over to the human. He leaned against the other side of the island while Link was on the opposite side gripping onto the ladle for protection. “Call the cops? You were the one that called my name. Three times the charm, baby.” Link gave the cat a confused expression. The creature, Rhett, stretched across the island, letting his gaze check out the human. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to cross a black cat on Halloween? You say our name three times and you bring the curse on yourself.”

“Wha….” Link was trying to decipher what exactly Rhett was telling him. _Was this a weird Halloween nightmare?_ “Curse? What curse?”

Rhett grinned at the human before pouncing across the island at him. Link jumped to the side, throwing the ladle at the creature as he quickly bolted up the stairs. His heart pounded in his chest as the cat chased him in a twisted game of cat and mouse. The brunette let out a shout when the creature tackled him onto his own bed. Rhett pined the human face down on the mattress. “Bad luck. That’s the curse.”

Link tried to jerk his back in order to knock the cat off of him. “Oh yeah? Have fun with that! I have bad luck every fucking day!”

Rhett observed the man and saw that to be true. He looked out at the full moon as his brain managed to come up with a few ideas since the usual curse seemed to backfire. A dark grin crossed his wicked face as he spoke, “Alright. How about this? One night of pure agony.”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “What?!” He let out a scream as Rhett bit down hard into his shoulder. The creature purred and ground himself against the human’s butt. He bit harder to sustain his prey as he tore apart Link’s clothes with his claws. Rhett dug his nails into the human’s hips, yanking his legs apart before whispering in his ear. “Cat sex is always the most agonizing for the female.”

Link let out a scream as a human sized cat penis shoved inside of him. The brunette gripped the sheets in pain as tears streamed down his face. He moved to punch Rhett before his neck was impaled with his teeth. He cried out in pain as the stray started to thrust. His mouth stayed open as his body let out silent screams. The brunette’s brows furrowed together as the pain started to turn into pleasure. He felt something tear at the lining of his anus and rectum. _What the…..barbs….?_ He groaned as the barbed penis was violently thrusted inside of his body.

Rhett continued to bite at his mate’s neck, holding him in place as they mated. He thrust harder and stopped when he heard a moan rather than a scream. That threw the cat off guard. Females cats never moaned during sex. It was usually intense pain for them. So why was the human enjoying it? He thrust harder and heard the moan get louder.

Link panted as the cat found his prostate. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the confused look in the cat’s eyes. The brunette smirked and tightened his ass before playfully thrusting back and moaning again.

Rhett released his neck so that he could look properly at the human’s butt. _Maybe I used the wrong hole?_ This was the first time that the cat had attempted having sex with a human. Was this normal?

The brunette looked over his shoulder and smirked at him. “A night of pure agony? Why don’t you try fucking me harder?”

Rhett hissed and yanked his hips back before fucking the human into the mattress. Link screamed out in a mixture of pure pain and pleasure. The barbs tore at his insides causing the pain to awaken his masochist side. He wanted nothing more than to be punished by the stray. “Y-Yeah! Harder! Really fuck me in! Ah!”

Rhett wasn’t for sure what was happening but he kind of liked it. He smirked and pounded that tight ass as he enjoyed the cries coming from his mate. “Harder? You really want me to get you pregnant? Huh? Is that what you want, you little slut? You want me to fuck your pussy? Tear your pussy open? Want all of the other male cats to know who you really belong to?”

_Oh God._ Link blushed from the way the cat talked dirty to him. He jerked his hips back as Rhett fucked him. “Yeah! I want it! Tear my pussy apart!”

Rhett tore the inner lining of the human’s ass with his penis as he fulfilled his promise to impregnant his new mate. He dug his teeth in Link’s neck as he fucked him harder, grunting hard in the man’s ear. Link screamed like a cat in heat. His eyes filled with tears as his ass was abused. But damn did that just stir him on. His knuckles gripped the sheets as he came hard on the sheets.

The cat purred and fucked the human harder when he felt him orgasm. Rhett rammed his hips into him, making sure to really scrape him up so that his semen would stick in every crevice. Link drooled into the sheets as the cat managed to really tear his pussy apart. His oversensitive body started to moan from the intensity of the sex. The brunette cried out and shook violently as his penis brought on a second orgasm.

Rhett groaned with a grin as he really worked his female in shape. He fucked Link for a bit longer before spilling his seed deep inside of his mate. Link left out a soft moan as the semen mixed with the blood inside of his abused ass.

The cat pulled out of the human as Link passed out from the rough sex. The brunette groaned as he rolled in his bed. The sun shining in his face was blinding. The pain in his ass real that next morning. He stretched his arms when he heard a soft meow next to him. Link turned his head and saw Rhett sitting next to him, swaying his tail as he watched the brunette.

Link rolled his eyes at him. “I should throw you out of my house.”

Rhett growled in response.

“What?”

The stray moved closer and licked and palm of the human’s hand.

“Oh no. You may be cute but you are also downright wicked.”

Rhett purred and nuzzled his head against the human’s face, really playing on the whole cute factor.

The brunette sighed as his heart gave into the cuteness. “Fine. But no more mating with me, you freaking psychopath.”

The cat did nothing but purr and boop the human’s nose with his paw. Link couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had been wanting to write this for Kinktober for a while. Yes- I did do research on how cats had sex because I wanted to try to be as accurate as possible.
> 
> I was inspired by Rhett dressed up as a cat in this episode of GMM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jLfJ2AfR-o
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: sinistercereal


End file.
